1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a retractable type temperature control panel apparatus for a refrigerator, and particularly to a retractable type temperature control panel apparatus for a refrigerator capable of advantageously preventing malfunctions thereof caused by inadvertent contact with a temperature control section thereof.
2. Description of the Conventional Art
Conventionally, referring to FIG. 1, there is provided a freezer compartment door 20 on a refrigerator body 10 for opening/closing a freezer compartment(not shown). A refrigerator compartment door 30 is provided on the lower portion of the refrigerator body 10 for opening/closing a refrigerator compartment(not shown). A temperature control panel section 40 is provided on a predetermined portion of the freezer compartment door 20 for controlling the temperature in the freezer compartment. A plurality of temperature control switches 50 are provided on the front surface of the temperature control panel section 40. In addition, a doorhandle 60 is provided on a predetermined portion of the front surface of the freezer compartment door 20.
Referring to FIG. 2, the construction of the conventional temperature control panel section of a refrigerator will now be explained.
To begin with, a downwardly and forwardly opened recess section 70 having a rear wall 70a and a pair of side walls formed on each end thereof is formed in a predetermined portion of the freezer compartment door 20. A connecting cable 95 is provided in a predetermined portion of the rear wall 70a, one end of which is connected to a microcomputer(not shown) provided on a predetermined portion of the refrigerator and the other end of which is provided with a connector 95a.
An inverted T-shaped profile support member 80 having an upwardly extended affixing section 81, a rearwardly extended section 82 and a forwardly extended section 83 is engaged in the recess 70. Here, a plurality of screw openings 90a are formed through affixing section 81.
A substantially elongated flat plate-shaped temperature control panel section 40 carrying a plurality of temperature control switches 50 therein and provided therethrough with a plurality of screw openings 90b formed in the surface thereof is placed on the front surface of the support member 80. A connecting cable 96 having a connector 96a is provided at a predetermined portion of the rear surface of the temperature control panel 40. Here, the connector 96a is electrically connected to the connector 95a.
The description of the conventional temperature control panel of the refrigerator will now be provided.
To begin with, the support member 80 and the temperature control panel section 40 are respectively affixed to a predetermined portion of the freezer compartment door 20 using screws inserted the screw openings 90a and 90b.
A user controls a temperature control switch 50 for setting the temperature to a predetermined level, whereby the temperature in the freezer compartment which is previously set thereby is maintained to a predetermined level with cooperation of a sensor(not shown) and the microcomputer which are provided therein.
However, the conventional temperature control panel section for the refrigerator may cause malfunctions of the refrigerator due to being inadvertently contacted by the user or child because the temperature control panel is provided exposed on the front surface of the freezer compartment door 20, so that a predetermined temperature level can not be achieved due to the above malfunctions.